evangelionfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Evangelion Anima
Neon Genesis Evangelion: ANIMA — ранобэ, ранее выходившее в журнале «Dengeki Hobby». Анонс состоялся в ноябре 2007 года вместе с коротким вступлением. Интервью с Икуто Ямаситой было опубликовано в декабре 2007 года. Выход первой главы состоялся в январе 2008 года. Главы сопровождаются многочисленными иллюстрациями персонажей и модернизированных Евангелионов. ANIMA имеет подслоган: «Икуто Ямасита представляет»; в данном произведении он выполняет роль руководителя, дизайнера мех и иллюстратора. Дизайн персонажей и иллюстрацию к ним разработал Хироюки Утатанэ, а раскрашиванием занялся Рё Рамия. Сёидзи Кио разработал часть дополнительных концептов механики, а также некоторые наборы собираемых моделей от «Dengeki Hobby» на основе прототипов «Bandai». Фигурка «Супер Евангелиона» производства «Chōgōkin» была выпущена в марте 2010 спустя более 2 лет начала разработки совместно с «Bandai» под руководством Ямаситы. В июне 2010 журнал «Dengeki Hobby» анонсировал артбук «'Neon Genesis Evangelion -ANIMA- Visual Book'», который должен был выйти тем же летом. В августовском выпуске датой выхода стояло 24 июля 2010 года, также там был и цена - 2000 иен; однако выход состоялся лишь 11 августа. В честь 10-летия выхода, ANIMA была перевыпущена на японском в трёх книгах. Первые два тома вышли одновременно 30 ноября 2017 года. Третий том был выпущен 17 марта 2018 года. 11 января 2019 года издательство Seven Seas Entertainment объявило о выпуске ANIMA на английском языке. Первый том был выпущен 15 августа 2019 года в цифровом варианте, а физический был выпущен 29 октября того же года. 31 августа 2019 года издательство «Истари Комикс» объявило о приобретении прав на выпуск ранобэ на русском языке. Будет иметь суперобложку и твёрдый переплёт в формате 140х215 мм (стандартный размер для ранобэ). Сюжет Каждая глава начинается со вступления: ※この物語はアニメーション作品「新世紀エヴァンゲリオン」の25～26話の人類補完計画が発動されず、異なる未来を迎えた碇シンジたちの世界を描いた作品です。 ※Это история, в которой проект совершенствования человечества из эпизодов 25 и 26, показанных в аниме-сериале «Neon Genesis Evangelion» не произошёл; в работе изображён мир, где Синдзи Икари и другие проживают в альтернативном будущем. Повествование начинается с того, что Рёдзи Кадзи, узнавший истинные намерения Seele, обнародывает их, после чего ООН и правительство Японии отменяют нападение JSSDF, однако из-за агентов Seele, проникших в их систему, возникает беспорядок, вследствие чего они не могут оказать поддержку Nerv. Воспользовавшись этим, Seele, высылают Евангелионы массового производства, противостоять которым пытается Аска; её одолевают числом, но к ней вовремя приходят на помощь Синдзи и Рей в улучшенных Евах со снаряжением Типа-F. Они отражают атаку, но последний уцелевший Евангелион массового производства достигает Терминальной догмы, в которой вступает в контакт с Лилит. Та выпускает чёрный барьер, который уничтожает бóльшую часть Nerv и поглощает командующего Икари. Проходит три 3 года после вышеописанных событий. В связи с возможной угрозой нападения Ангелов и попыток осуществить проект совершенствования человечества остатками Seele, объявленных террористами, под начальством командующего Мисато Кацураги руины Штаб-квартиры перестраиваются в Nerv Japan - ещё более укреплённый и высокотехнологичный город-крепость... Основная сюжетная статья Персонажи ПИЛОТЫ ЕВАНГЕЛИОНОВ СИНДЗИ ИКАРИ 17-летний парень, поступивший в первую старшую школу Токио-3. В школе выполняет роль старосты. Также он пилотирует Еву-01 типа-F, а позже Супер Евангелион. По сравнению с тремя годами ранее, он подрос и отрастил длинные волосы, заплетённые в хвост. Он окреп как личность, и теперь является негласным лидером команды пилотов. Когда он сражался с Евой-0.0 (Quatre), сошедшей с орбиты из-за повреждения рассудка, он был подстрелен из гамма-лучевой пушки Евы-0.0 (Quatre) и считался погибшим. Однако его тело и душа слились с Евой-01 и эволюционировали в Супер Еву. Хоть его тело и было спасено позже, его душа навсегда связалась с Супер Евой. После этого Супер Евангелион стал вторым телом для Синдзи. АСКА СОРЬЮ ЛЭНГЛИ 17-летняя девушка, поступившая в ту же школу (первая старшая школа Токио-3), что и Синдзи. Пилот Евы-02 Тип II, и позже Евы-02 II Allegorica. Пережив сражение с Seele, она смогла излечиться от психической травмы, и теперь стала гораздо открытее и жизнерадостнее. Она стала гораздо ближе к Синдзи, чем 3 года назад; практически, они стали парой. РЕЙ АЯНАМИ 17-летняя девушка, поступившая в ту же школу (первая старшая школа Токио-3), что и Синдзи. Пилот Евы-00 Типа-F. Она является третьей по счёту Рей из сериала; как и другим Аянами, ей дана нумерация на французком - "Trois" (Три) - уникальная для этого произведения. Поддерживает ментальную связь с другими тремя клонами и может извлекать из них информацию. Вполне возможно, что именно она создала защитный канал Nerv Japan. Спустя три года она склонна вести себя словно Юи Икари и держаться от Синдзи на расстоянии. Рей почти всегда находится в состоянии страха из-за того, что однажды личность Юи может затмить её собственную. Также она старается избегать Аску и Синдзи, поскольку глядя на них она вспоминает о пропавшем Гэндо. Довольно заметны намёков на её тоску и страдания насчёт, себя поскольку она, в отличие от "сестёр", имеет чувство собственной индивидуальности. РЕЙ QUATRE (ЧЕТЫРЕ) Одна из клонов Рей. Пилот Евы-0.0 (Quatre). Для отличия от других Рей, её волосы были покрашены в серебристый цвет. Также использует чёрный контактный комбинезон. По неизвестным для Nerv Japan причинам подверглась психическому заражению и спустилась на Землю как противник вместе с Евой-0.0. Ненадолго исчезла после того, как она нанесла несколько повреждений Еве-01. Когда она появилась вновь, то, похоже, возненавидела Синдзи, из-за того, что он остановил проект совершенствования и попыталась убить его, чтобы возобновить событие. Однако её необъяснимое поведение, например, она целует Синдзи, когда заявляет, что убьёт его, демонстрирует, что внутри нее есть что-то, помимо ненависти к нему. После того как Рей Quatre перенесла заражение психики, что-то странное начало происходить и в других клонах - в них начали проявляться индивидуальные личности, что в принципе не должно было быть возможным. РЕЙ CINQ (ПЯТЬ) Одна из клонов Рей. Пилот Евы-0.0 (Cinq). Для отличия от других Рей, её волосы стригутся короче. Ростом выше Quatre и даже Trois, несмотря на то, что с первой она появилась одновременно, а вторая - "основное тело". Помимо этого, она переросла даже Рей Deux ("Вторая Рей" из сериала"), для того чтобы стать "совершенным воплощением серии Аянами". Во время битвы с Армаросом, когда Аска вместе с Евой-02 Allegorica была заперта внутри Сферы Лонгиния, Рей Cinq влетела внутрь и вытолкнула её из барьера ценой собственной жизни. РЕЙ SIX (ШЕСТЬ) Одна из клонов Рей. Пилот Евы-0.0 (Six). Последний клон созданный в серии Аянами. Физический возраст - 7 лет, возможно это из-за того, что она была создана специально для работы в условиях нулевой гравитации. Имеет довольно нестабильную психику; несмотря на свой возраст и внешность. Она ведёт себя как подросток. Мисато называет её «тиби-Нами» ("тиби" на японском означает "маленький"; "нами" - из "Ая'нами"'''). Не смотря на довольно юное тело, Рей Six имеет хорошие боевые навыки, которые она проявила в битве против Переносчиков Ангелов, напавших на Nerv Japan, когда других пилотов не было на месте, и смогла в одиночку победить противников. ХИКАРИ ХОРАКИ 17-летняя девушка, поступившая в первую старшую школу Токио-3. Больше не является старостой, поскольку этот пост занял Синдзи. Вовлекается в основное повествование, когда теряет Кодаму, свою старшую сестру, во время провального нападения главных стран на Сферу Лонгиния. После этого Европейская армия при помощи препаратов промывает ей мозги и отправляет против Nerv Japan в качестве пилота Евы EUROII Heurtebize. Позже она была освобождена от контроля; она захотела выбрать путь свободы и не зависеть ни от кого, однако она замечает наличие души у Heurtebize (Хикари решает, что это душа матери Аски), и решает остаться с Европейской армией в качестве наёмника. Её отношения с Тодзи не особо изменились - спустя 3 года отношений они только перешли на стадию поцелуев. МАРИ Пилот Евы из Nerv USA. Девочка того же возраста, что и Рей Six (7 лет). Она была создана в США при добавлении генов некоторых животных: у неё есть кошачьи ушки, спрятанные под прической, но в тоже время у неё есть и нормальные человеческие уши. Иногда Мари спонтанно начинает вести себя как животные, гены которых использовали при её создании. Стала хорошей подругой для Рей Six, которая без ума от животных, что усилило симпатию к пилоту из Nerv USA. Помимо этого, она является тёзкой Мари Илластриэс Макинами из ''Evangelion 2.0 и на многих иллюстрациях в очках выглядит как её более юная версия; однако нельзя утверждать точно, была ли Мари из ранобэ прообразом для Макинами из Новой Театральной Версии. Персонал NERV JAPAN МИСАТО КАЦУРАГИ Первый боевой командующий Nerv Japan, позже стала формальным командующим. Возраст: 32 года. Её звание в Стратегический Силах Самообороны (JSSDF) - генерал-майор. Она стремится пресечь возможные атаки Ангелов и любые попытки возобновить проект совершенствования человечества, для чего под её командованием Штаб-квартира Nerv была улучшена в Nerv Japan. Также именно она дала имя эволюционировавшей Еве-01 название "Супер Евангелион". ТОДЗИ СУДЗУХАРА 17-летний парень поступивший в первую старшую школу Токио-3. В Nerv Japan помогает в экспериментах с механическими частями для Евангелионов. Изначально планировалось восстановить левую руку и левую ногу Тодзи, используя его же клетки, однако их использование начало возобновлять последствия от контакта с Бардиилом, взамен ему были установлены механические протезы. Позже он стал заместителем командующего, ввиду его удачного контакта с Детьми. КЭНСУКЭ АИДА 17-летний парень, поступивший в первую старшую школу Токио-3. Растроенный тем, что его не выбрали в качестве пилота Евангелиона, Кэнсукэ решает присоединиться к Nerv Japan как агент отдела разведки. Вместе с Кадзи он изучает деятельность остатков Seele. МАЙЯ ИБУКИ Администратор отдела продвинутых технологий в технологическом разрабатывающем предприятии в Nerv Japan. Возраст: 27 лет. В Стратегических Силах Самообороны (JSSDF) имеет звание майора. Теперь она носит очки, по всей видимости полученные ею от Рицуко Акаги, её бывшего руководителя. РЁДЗИ КАДЗИ Работает в отделе контр-разведки Nerv Japan. Вместе с Кэнсукэ он исследует деятельность Seele. Однако из-за его просчётов Кадзи попадает в ловушку Seele. Организация изменяет его сознание, превращая в нового Кила Лоренца. Сюжет начинает отличаться от сериала именно по его вине - когда он "сливает" информацию о нападении Евангелионов массового производства на Штаб-Квартиру Nerv, те не были застануты в расплох и смогли лучше подготовиться к атаке, и проект совершенствования не был осуществлён. Несмотря на то, что в начале произведения кажется, будто Кадзи, как и в оригинале, мёртв: Синдзи заботится о его арбузной грядке и частично копирует внешний вид, на самом же деле он появляется в повествовании несколько позднее. КОДЗО ФУЮЦУКИ Человек, который был близко связан с проектом совершенствования. Ныне же он приговорён к тюремному заключению. По медицинским соображениям был условно-досрочно освобожден, после чего находился под наблюдением. Фуюцуки возобновил исследования в области метабиологии в Киото и вернулся в Nerv. МАКОТО ХЬЮГА Ответственен за боевые операции с участием Евангелионов в Nerv Japan. СИГЭРУ АОБА Как и Хьюга, ответственен за боевые операции с участием Евангелионов в Nerv Japan. ГЭНДО ИКАРИ Когда проект совершенствования был прерван, командующего Икари поглотил чёрный барьер, который создала Лилит при контакте с последним Евангелионом массового производства. На данный момент, предположительно, мёртв. РИЦУКО АКАГИ Бывший руководитель технического отдела Nerv. В сюжете почти не играет никакой роли, лишь появляется на одной из иллюстраций. КАОРУ НАГИСА Пятое Дитя, оказавшееся семнадцатым Ангелом. На момент событий ранобэ уже мёртв, однако появляется на паре иллюстраций. Мехи CRIMSON A1 Существо, получившееся в результате слияния Аски и Евы-02 время битвы с Армаросом на поверхности Луны; Аска оказалась под воздействием неких древних микроорганизмамов и слилась с Евой. Её внещний вид имеет множество человеческих черт и выглядит не просто как Евангелион, а, скорее, как женщина, одетая в её броню. Помимо этого у неё есть ярко выраженные женские признаки, вроде бёдер и груди, также она носит обувь на высоких каблуках. Поскольку волосы были образованы из Модуля Allegorica, она способна летать. Несмотря на то, что в неё до сих пор вставлена контактная капсула, Аски в ней нет. Броня отдалённо напоминает броню Армароса, однако окрашена в красный цвет как и оригинальная Ева-02. Синдзи увидев её, подчеркнул, что красный - любимый цвет Аски. В то же время она ведёт себя как маленький ребёнок, не имеющий знаний о мире, поскольку её привлекает свет и она играется с танками, как с игрушками. Вместе с вышеупомянутой способностью полёта это доставляет немало хлопот сотрудниками Nerv Japan. Ей был дан позывной "Crimson A1", однако Хикари попросила называть существо "Аской", т.к. они хотят вернуть её в прежнее состояние; после этого весь персонал стал называл её по имени. Следуя инструкциям от Майи, она учавствовала в эксперименте с найденым прибором, однако из моря появились чёрные щупальца, утащившие её в другое измерение. Позже она появилась перед Хикари как "Торварта"; её броня стала чёрной. ЕВАНГЕЛИОН EUROII HEURTEBIZE Евангелион, созданный в Европе из испытательного тела Евы-02 и технологий из Евы-02 Allegorica, вроде N2 реактора, который открыл Кэнсукэ. Пилотирует Хикари Хораки. Броня полностью окрашена в белый. Также использует и специфичные технологии, вроде QR Signum Переносчика Ангела. It could also generate A.T.Field from the tip of its Lance, its main armament. Its combat strength alone was weaker than other Eva's, but by working in combination of Euro's ground forces it put S.Eva at bay and wore down Shinji, eventually pushing to just one small step from snatching victory. At the end Hikari was able to be released from her brainwash status by hearing audible voices coming from inside its body. Hikari guessed that the voice could be part of the soul of Asuka's mother who had existed in the original Unit-02 and it wanted someone to help Asuka who had become an amalgamate synthesis-body. И теперь Хикари, освобожденная от контроля разума, вместе с Рей Six из Nerv Japan и Мари из Nerv USA, готовится к битве с Армаросом. ПЕРЕНОСЧИК АНГЕЛА Модули были созданы из того, что осталось от Серийных Евангелионов, захваченных после битвы с Супер Евангелионом неподалеку от штаба NERV, и пропавших чуть позже. Они могут использовать коконо-подобный контейнер на груди, содержащий частицу Ангела, позволяющую использовать его способность (выстрелы Сакиила, «Море Дирака» Лелиила и т.д.), однако основным оружием является сасумат. В Переносчиках установлен энергетический источник "QR Signum", расположенный на поверхности тела (а если точнее, то в пилонах, предплечьях и бёдрах). Каждый Модуль имеет чуть отличающуюся форму. Название идёт по порядку: Переносчик Ангела I, Переносчик Ангела II и т.д. АРМАРОС Таинственное меха-существо, похожее на Евангелион, облачённое в чёрный цвет доспех готическом стиле, появившееся на лунной поверхности. Форма головы очень похожа на голову Евы-01, позади неё можно заметить золотое кольцо. Как и Модуль-01, имеет два глаза, но тело по размерам гораздо больше. Он захватил оригинальное Копьё Лонгиния, воткнутое в лунную поверхность, и превратил его в Сферу Лонгиния. Хоть Армарос и стремится истребить человечество, избежавшее совершенствование, по всей видимости он не делает это намеренно. Например, когда Евангелионы, его противники, заполучили QR Signum, он всё же продолжил передавать в него энергию. ВИКТОРЫ (ТОРВАРТЫ) Два черных меха, служащих Армаросу. В Nerv Japan получили название «Викторы», а в Nerv Euro «Торварты». Могут создавать пространственные дыры, с помощью которых могут перемещаться куда угодно. Один из них был уничтожен Супер Евой, а другой позже пришел к людям, собиравшимися на миссию по уничтожению Армароса. У него было сердце Супер Евы, внутри которого находилась душа Синдзи. Оно призывало Супер Еву/Синдзи "вернуть своё тело". Существо, полученное в результает слияния Аски и Евы распознало это сердце как Синдзи, после, начало следовать его командам. Дополнительно Visual Book en:Neon Genesis EVANGELION (3 Years After) -ANIMA- fr:Neon Genesis EVANGELION (3 Years After) -ANIMA- Категория:А-Я Категория:Anima Категория:Литература Категория:Публикации